Stay With Me
by Meuline
Summary: "Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait son compte, mais elle s'était une fois de plus mis en danger. Elle avait l'art et la manière de se mettre dans la mouise et ce, jusqu'au cou."


**POV Eric**

Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait son compte, mais elle s'était une fois de plus mis en danger. Elle avait l'art et la manière de se mettre dans la mouise et ce, jusqu'au cou.

Sookie était présentement dans mon bar, retenue en otage par la Reine de Louisiane, une seringue remplie d'un liquide foncé pointée en direction de son cou. Peut-être était-elle déjà plantée. Vu la tête de Sookie, ce devait être le cas. Il n'est pas très agréable pour un humain de bouger avec quelque chose planté dans le corps, même si c'est aussi petit qu'une aiguille.

**- Sookie.** La saluais-je

**- Eric.**

Elle me répondit la plus naturellement du monde. Pourtant elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, complément effrayée, je le sentais à travers le lien que nous partagions.

Je devais trouver un plan pour la sortir de là, sa vie était bien trop précieuse à mes yeux. J'avais l'avantage d'être plus vieux et plus fort que la Reine, j'aurais très bien pu lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête. Pourtant, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

**- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, votre Majesté ?**

**- J'avais confié à ce cher Bill une mission qu'il n'a pas rempli parce qu'il c'est entiché de cette demoiselle.**

**- C'est fâcheux.**

**- Et toi aussi tu es amoureux d'elle.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Tu veux l'avoir pour toi tout seul. C'est pour ca que tu as tué Russell.**

C'était totalement faux. Elle se trompait complètement: si j'avais tué Russell, c'était pour me venger du massacre de ma famille. Mais j'éprouvais peut-être un petit quelque chose pour Sookie car tout ce qui était important aux yeux de Sookie excitait...ma curiosité.

**- Vous devriez sortir de mon bar et relâcher la fille.**

**- Des menaces Shérif ?**

**- Non, un simple conseil.**

La Reine se contenta de me fixer pendant de longues minutes, puis elle se focalisa sur sa prisonnière. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à me progéniture Pam pour m'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises du genre sauter sur la rouquine pour libérer son amie.

En revanche, je n'avais pas prêté attention à Ginger. Ce fut ma plus grosse erreur. Elle en profita pour tirer sur la Reine, la force du cou les projeta, la Reine et sa captive, au sol.

**- Mauvais plan, Cow-boy.**

**- Ginger! **Grognais-je.

Un silence pesant s'était peu à peu mis en place. Mon regard faisait des allers-retours entre la Reine et Sookie, comme si j'assistais à un match de tennis. Sookie me fixait et je lus dans son regard plusieurs choses: de la peur, de la tristesse, de la détermination et... de l'amour ?

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. **Murmura-t-elle à mon encontre.

**- Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura. **Dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur le piston et d'injecter le liquide dans le corps de Sookie.

**- Non ! **Criais-je

Sookie s'effondra au sol, prise de convulsions avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les battements de son cœur se faisait de plus en plus faible et pour la première fois de ma nouvelle vie, j'eu peur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as injecté ? **

**- Une puissante solution de fer. Si c'est effectivement une fée, elle mourra dans quelques secondes. Sinon, tous ces organes vont se détruire petit à petit.**

Elle se leva, comme si de rien n'était, épousseta ses vêtements et partie sans demander son reste. Je la tuerais plus tard, pour l'instant Sookie devait aller à l'hôpital de toute urgence.

Heureusement qu'il y avait un hôpital à Shreveport sinon elle serait morte. Je me présentais à l'accueil des urgences, Sookie toujours inconsciente dans mes bras.

**- Aimez-moi! S'il vous plait.**

**- Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

**- On lui à injecté un produit, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Son pouls est de plus en plus faible... Aidez-la, je vous en supplie.**

**- Calmez-vous monsieur. On va lui faire une dialyse.**

Je confiais le corps inerte aux infirmiers qui la conduisirent dans une chambre. Je les suivis au 1e étage et me laissais tomber sur le premier siège venu, la tête dans les mains. Je devais prévenir quelqu'un mais qui ? Surement pas Bill, je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture et la famille de Sookie était enterrée au cimetière de Bon Temps. Sauf... Mais oui! Son frère était encore vivant. Je l'avais même rencontré à Dallas. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

**- Excusez-moi, je peux me servir de votre téléphone ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Merci.**

Je composais le numéro de Sookie... Mais personne ne répondit. Ca allé être plus compliqué que prévu. Je pouvais appeler les renseignements mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à attendre et à écouter leur petite musique d'attente. Je décidais donc d'appeler le bar du métamorphe, peut-être que lui pourrait m'aider.

**- Le Merlotte's j'écoute ?**

**- Ici Eric Northman. Est-ce que le frère de Sookie est chez vous ?**

**- Jason ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?**

**- C'est au sujet de sa sœur. C'est très important.**

**- Laissez Sookie tranquille ou je...**

**- Si vous ne me le passez pas, elle mourra.**

Sam avait posé le combiné contre lui pour m'empêcher d'entendre quoi que se soit. C'était peine perdue, je pouvais entendre son cœur et les injures qu'il proférait à mon égard. Je devrais peut-être lui rendre une petite visite dans les prochains jours.

**- Allo ?**

**- Je suis avec Sookie à l'hôpital de Shreveport. Vous devriez venir, elle a plus besoin de vous que de moi.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite.**

Je raccrochais et souris à l'infirmière comme tout humain l'aurait fait. Peut-être que Sookie avait raison après tout. Peut-être que j'étais plus humain que je ne le pensais. J'entrais dans sa chambre, elle était branchée à tout un tas de machines: une pour l'aider à respirer et l'autre pour purifier son sang. Jason arriva et se jeta immédiatement sur sa sœur, sans même un regard dans ma direction. Comme le soleil n'allait pas tarder à apparaitre, je décidais de les laisser tous les deux.

**- Attendez! **M'interpella Jason.

**- Le soleil va se lever, je dois partir. Quand elle sortira de l'hôpital, vous devriez rester un moment tous les deux dans la maison de votre grand-mère. Ca ferait plaisir à Sookie.**

**- D'accord... Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle.**

**1 mois plus tard**

Jason était venu au bar, quelques jours plus tôt, pour m'annoncer que Sookie était rentrée de l'hôpital et qu'à présent elle pouvait à nouveau recevoir du monde. J'avais donc confié le _Fangtasia_ à Pam pour passer quelques instants avec la blondinette. J'avais même choisi mes vêtements pour l'occasion: j'avais opté pour un chemise noire cintrée et un jean, lui aussi noir. Sookie m'avait dit un jour que le noir m'allait bien.

Je pris ma voiture pour ne pas salir mes vêtements. Mais quand j'arrivais devant sa maison, je fus mécontent de trouver ce cher Bill Compton. Il devait partir et vite, sinon je ne donner pas cher de sa peau. Je sortis de ma Corvette et me dirigeais vers la porte quand il me saisi le bras et m'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Alors ca, il allait le regretter.

Un combat s'était engagé mais j'étais bien plus vieux et plus fort que mon adversaire. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un entrainement et encore...

**- Pourquoi tout ceci ? Je peux te tuer en un claquement de doigt si j'ai envie.**

**- Sookie est mienne!**

**- Je ne suis pas un animal! **

Sookie était dehors sous la véranda, avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle venait de sortir d'un mois de soins éprouvant, elle devait être fatiguée. Et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de me battre à quelques mètres de sa maison. Nous avions tous les deux, Bill et moi, avancés jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Il me jeta un regard noir et je sortis les crocs, lui fit de même.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me fatiguer.**

**- Sookie, retourne te reposer. Je m'occupe d'Eric.**

**- Je ne suis pas ta chose! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Je retire toutes invitations à entrer chez moi.**

Ses paroles m'avaient profondément blessé, a ma plus grande surprise. Je détestais ressentir ses choses, je détestais être faible, je détestais être si _humain_ et je détestais par dessus tout Bill. C'était à cause de lui tout ca, s'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros, j'aurais pu la voir.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait qu'il était déjà parti. Je regardais longuement Sookie: elle avait vraiment l'ai à bout et je rendis les armes. Elle avait besoin de repos et je ne faisais qu'empirer les choses. J'allais tournais des talons quand une petite main s'empara de la mienne.

**- Tu peux rester... si tu veux.**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Nous montons les petites marches et je lui tiens la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle alla directement se coucher dans le canapé et je la bordais avec la couverture, lui effleurant la joue au passage. Elle rejoint les bras de Morphée 1h plus tard et je restais là à la contempler, comme un gosse contemplerais la vitrine d'un magasin de bonbons. Je la pris dans mes bras, le plus délicatement possible pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

Je l'allonge sur le lit et la couvre avec un simple drap. En Louisiane il fait toujours chaud. Je la regarde dormir encore un moment, accroupi juste devant elle. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand je sentis qu'on tirait sur ma manche, c'était Sookie, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

**- Reste avec moi jusqu'au lever du soleil.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Reste…s'il te plait.**

Comment résister, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Je me débarrassais de ma chemise et m'allongeais donc moi aussi sur le lit mais restait sur le drap : je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Je me souvenais de l'avoir regarder dormir puis le noir. J'avais moi aussi sombré dans le sommeil. Je la sentie bouger mais je dormais trop bien.

**- ERIC ! **Hurla-t-elle en m'explosant les tympans.

**- Quoi ? **Marmonnais-je.

**- Le soleil. Il est levé.**

**- Oui comme tous les matins. Et ce soir il se couchera, comme tous les jours. **

**- Me prends pas pour une conne. Comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas entrain de bruler ?**

Aïe ! Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir avec elle toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Elle allait m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait sans son autorisation. Je pourrais mentir, mais avec elle j'avais un mal fou à mentir comme un arracheur de dents.

**- Pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital j'ai apporté quelques modifications à cette maison : j'ai fait changer les fenêtres, réparer 2,3 trucs et refait la peinture extérieure. Maintenant n'importe quel Vampire peut dormir ici. **

Après quelques minutes, elle me remercia. J'étais scié. Elle ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir presque entièrement refait la maison de sa grand-mère, elle ne m'avait pas insulté, rien. Je souris comme un gosse qui avait échappé à un sermon de ses parents.

**- Tu peux te rendormir. Moi je vais prendre une douche.**

**- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vieux, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. **Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine de douche, plutôt spacieuse, je devais le reconnaitre. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche froide, glacée même. Avoir dormi avec elle m'avait plus affecté que je ne le pensais. Je saisi le gel douche et me badigeonnais le corps avant de me laver les cheveux quand je me pétrifiais sur place. Sookie était nue, dans la cabine entrain de me laver le torse.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**- J'avais envie de prendre une douche avec toi.**

**- Ecoute Sookie. Tu devrais sortir et attendre que j'aie terminé. Ca pourrait dégénérer et je n'ai pas envie que tu me haïsses. **

Elle ne m'écoutait absolument pas. A travers notre lien je sentais une multitude de chose : de la timidité, de la joie et beaucoup, beaucoup de désir. Je résistais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la faire mienne dans cette cabine mais lorsque qu'elle commença des mouvements de va et vient sur mon sexe, je la plaquais sauvagement contre le carrelage de la douche et m'emparais de ses lèvres.

Elle soupira de plaisir et m'offrit l'accès à sa bouche pour un baisé passionné où nos langues bataillèrent pour la domination. J'agrippais ses fesses pour lui faire enrouler les jambes autour de mon bassin pendant que j'embrassais son cou et ses lèvres. Elle ondula du bassin, faisant se rencontrer nos sexes et je durci tellement que s'en devenait douloureux.

Elle chercha mes lèvres pour un baisé et je la pénétrais sans plus de préparation ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Je ne bougeais plus d'un millimètre, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Je sus que c'était chose faite quand elle recommença à bouger les hanches et je m'appliquais dans chaque coup de butoir que je lui donnais, cherchant à la combler au maximum. J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle, je n'étais plus qu'un animal assoiffé de sexe.

Mon amante atteignit le Nirvana quand je la mordis à la carotide et je la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. Je me délectais de ce sang que je n'avais gouté qu'une seule fois. Mais je me repris quand je réalisais que si je continuais comme ca, j'allais la tuer.

**- Wow ! Tu es doué.**

**- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

Je nous fis sortir de la cabine et nous séchais avec une serviette qui se trouvait là avant de prendre Sookie dans mes bras et de nous laissais tomber sur le lit. Nous nous allongions tous les deux sur le flanc, face à face. Je rapprochais mon visage du siens et l'embrassais tendrement, laissant mes mains vagabonder sur son corps nu.

**- Tu as l'air fatiguée. J'ai peut-être abusé…**

**- Non, c'était super, la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie. Mais, c'est vrai que ca ma complètement vidée. **

**- Je vais te donner un peu de sang.** Dis-je alors que je m'apprêtais à m'entailler le poignet.

Mais apparemment, mon aimée en avait décidée autrement et elle me plaqua contre le matelas avant de placer ses genoux de chaque coté de mon bassin. Je pris appui sur les coudes pour être à sa hauteur, elle m'embrassa avant de me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang et de la sucer pour recueillir le précieux élixir de vie qu'était mon sang millénaire.

Je me sentis durcir à nouveau. Quand elle le voulait, Sookie pouvait être vraiment très érotique et même extrêmement bandante. Ne tenant plus, je la fis basculer sous moi d'un coup de hanche et la pénétrais sans plus de préliminaire mais fus soulagé de constater qu'elle était déjà toute mouillée.

Cette fois-ci dura plus longtemps, nous alternions entre gestes tendre et bestialité. Au bout d'une heure et de quatre orgasmes, nous nous écroulâmes enlacés dans le lit. Je m'entaillais le poignet pour régénérer ma fabuleuse amante avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Ma main traçait des cercles dans son dos pendant que je la regardais dormir.

J'avais bien fait de faire les travaux, je pouvais passer plus de temps en sa compagnie et je devais reconnaitre que ca me plaisait. Elle était tellement différente, tellement… rafraichissante.

Je pris appui sur mon coude gauche pour me placer à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Je n'avais jamais vraiment était amoureux d'une femme et je ne savais donc pas ce que l'on ressentait dans ce cas.

**- Je crois que je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse.** Murmurais-je.

Quand je regardais son visage, je crus y voir un sourire.


End file.
